Awakened
by lovesJS
Summary: 'STILL IN PROGRESS' I'm too impatient for January to come, so I decided I'd pass the time writing my own version of Awakened. P.C needs to hurry up.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story.. I hope it's ok :S  
Oh well. Here goes :)  
& I should add- I do **_**not**_** own HoN, if I did (or if anyone on here did, for that matter) why would we be using FanFiction?**

Chapter One

Zoey

_No, daughter, it's not all over. It's just beginning..._

Nyx's words kept flitting through my mind as the Sgiach and her Guardian were congratulating _my _Guardian. Stark.

Nyx and her sort of warning forgotten, my thoughts then all centred around Stark. He was still lying on the marble slab when his gaze captured mine, then he started to get up. His wounds looked terrible, I mean, yeah, they were no longer bleeding and all but they still looked painful.

As if my thoughts suddenly made him realise how much he was hurting, he grimaced with pain.

"Warrior, you need rest to heal," the Sgiach spoke into the noise of celebrations, "my Guardian will show you and your Queen to your room."

"Yeah, yeah. Zoey's back, which I am extremely glad about by the way," Aphrodite threw a look in my direction and I was surprised to see that even hearing her bitchy tone she had a gihugic grin on her face, "but, what about me and my Warrior. Where are _we_ supposed to sleep?" She paused for a second and then added on as an after thought, "Sgiach ma'am."

"Prophetess, I shall have another Warrior show you and your mate to your room, I must also congratulate you, young Warrior," she turned to speak to Stark, "you have shown great courage and determination. Now, as I said before, you need rest."

She clapped her hands and as if out nowhere two massive guys stepped out from behind her and started heading for the door as if they just expected us to jump up and follow them. I mean hello? I have an injured boyfriend (?) here, you can't just expect him to be able to run about like an excited little puppy.

Stark

After Sgiach's Warrior guys appeared and started leading the way Stark tried to stand up and follow them, he stumbled a bit when he eventually got to his feet which caused Zoey to rush to his side.

"Hey, you alright? Let me help you." She said, putting an arm under his elbow.

He shrugged her off, not wanting to look like he was weak and couldn't walk on his own.

Stark glanced at Zoey and realised that he must have seemed like a jerk and smiled apologetically at her. She smiled at him knowing what he meant by his actions.

Stark put his arm around Zoey's shoulders as they walked to their room for the rest that they both needed.

**Short chapter I know, but in defence it is my first story :P  
And to let you know now, I'll update when I feel like updating and I welcome all reviews, good & bad  
#Hannah**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've just watched the new Cadbury's advert for the first time!  
Oh how I enjoyed myself, 'Spots vs Stripes'  
Anyway.. back to this;**

Chapter Two

Zoey

"I am _not_ going to argue about this Stark! You need rest, Aphrodite's right, and goddess knows that I don't want to admit it, but you do look like hamburger meat."

Stark looked like he was pissed, which evidently, he probably was. "But Zoey, you need rest too. You were in the Otherworld longer than what I was - "

" – I was out cold, though."

"And after everything that's happened I need to be by your side, especially when it's something important."

He was really starting to annoy me now. "Look, I've dealt with Aphrodite's visions before. I'll fill you in on everything when I get back. Oh look, even if you were OK, you wouldn't be able to come anyway, the sun's rising."

Before he could carry on protesting I slipped out of our room. I mean, I know he had basically just saved my life and all but I wasn't going to need looking after 24/7.

Somewhere during my internal babble I found myself outside of Aphrodite's room, as if he could sense that there was someone stood outside, Darius yanked the door open and practically threw me inside.

"Quick Priestess, Aphrodite doesn't want the Sgiach and her Warrior's knowing she had a vision. They seem unusually keen in her gift."

"Gift? It's not a fucking gift, it's an inconvenience. Plus, it makes me look somewhat unattractive, which is very hard to do." Aphrodite decided that her opinion on her 'gift' needed to be voiced.

I sighed, "Aphrodite, how many people have to tell you how many times that you never look _unattractive_, even in distressing times like this. Anyway what was this vision about?"

I looked at the whites of her eyes, they were tinged pink with the blood that must have been cleared before I arrived.

"It wasn't so much of a vision per say, it was kind of like viewing the present – not future. However, that doesn't matter. I saw Kalona and Neferet on Capri. She's clearly not happy that Kalona failed to keep you in the Otherworld. She was using her Tsi Sgili power thing in his mind making him writhe on the ground in pain. Neferet just kept repeating herself will she paced around him saying, 'You failed me, now I will have to clean up your mess and figure out a way to kill that annoying little witch', it was very creepy to watch as Kalona kept snarling at her every time she mentioned killing you." Aphrodite gestured towards me.

"Right... Well, we all know that she wants me dead. So, right now, there isn't much we can do about it. I'll go and let Stark know what you saw and we'll deal with it at sunset, 'kay?" I couldn't be bothered to wait for an answer, they'd just have to deal with it. I started walking back to my room thinking what I was gonna say to Stark without him getting himself all worked up.

"She will never _ever_ lay a finger on you, she'll have to get through me first." Stark ranted, just like I knew he would.

"Look, can we just talk about this at sunset with Darius and Aphrodite? Isn't that when we're going to be boarding the House of Night jet anyway?" I tried to reason with him.

He just grunted in response which I took as guy language for yes. I stood up and walked to the closet in the room to find some pyjamas to wear for that night, I mean I must have been wearing these clothes since my soul shattered and who knows how long ago that was.

"Hey, where are you going?" Stark asked me.

"To go change, I'm not wearing these to bed." I gestured to my clothes.

"Here I'll come with you."

"Stark, as much as I appreciate how protective you are of me, I think I can manage getting dressed myself. I mean what are you going to do? Follow me every where? Even when I go to the bathroom?"

He smiled his cocky smile that I loved so much, "Only if you're going to shower, then I can help wash your back."

Man, he's such a guy. I just sighed and resumed my task. Once I was dressed in my pj's (very comfortable, might I add) I slid into the bed next to Stark. He was already asleep but somewhere in his unconsciousness he must have known I'd joined him 'cos he wrapped one of his arms around my waist. His touch was extremely relaxing and soon had me drifting off to a much needed sleep...

**Yea, I'm a little bored now and for some **_**very**_** weird reason ****my bed is starting to feel uncomfortable..  
****I did not write that. Nobody read that, I didn't mean it.  
Sorry bed!**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Ugh. How can ice cream give me brain freeze when I don't have a brain?  
Well I shouldn't complain, it was chocolate and it was yummy :)  
And thank you to _JStark__'sGirl_ for my first review ever :D

Chapter Three

Stark

Stark didn't sleep well that night.

He tossed and turned dreaming about Zoey. Yeah, dreaming about Zoey should make him feel happy and peaceful but no, he was stuck with one of those I'm a shitty Warrior (did he still call himself that or was it Guardian?) and I can't protect Zoey properly.

In his dream Stark and Zoey's gang (including Aphrodite and Darius) were stood in front of the Vampyre Council. Kalona and Neferet were there and just as Stark thought he was dreaming of the past he realised Zoey wasn't there.

No sooner had he thought of that, Zoey appeared. She stepped out from behind Kalona and he opened his arms to her. Stark was thinking about how stupid that damn immortal must be to think that Zoey would still (yes, it hurt him to even think that, however he knew that there had been a connection between them) have feelings for him, when she stepped into his embrace.

Then even not having seen what Aphrodite must have saw, her whole vision played out in front of him. The Vamp Council burning and then a big field full of vamps, fledglings and humans burning too.

Then, Stark watched his own death. Along with Damien, Jack, the Twins, Aphrodite and Darius's death. Huh. Stark thought it was weird that he hadn't seen Stevie Rae within the chaos. He then woke up with a start remembering that it was Zoey who caused this by choosing Kalona.

Stark looked at the alarm clock near the bed and instantly became wide awake. They were to board the jet in two hours and he still wanted to know the whole story about Aphrodite's vision. He rolled on his side to look at Zoey. Stark almost instantly regretted it because of the pain it caused him but just as quickly as it had arrived the pain was gone. All because of the look on Zoey's face, she was smiling slightly and muttering incoherently.

Stark didn't want to wake her up from what was – probably – the most peaceful sleep she'd had in a long time. But, because of the time, he knew he had to.

"Zoey. Zoey, wake up," Stark coaxed her gently, "C'mon Zoey. We'll be leaving for the jet in two hours and I'm absolutely positive that you'll want a shower before we leave because you stink." He added the last sentence just for good measure.

Zoey

"... because you stink."

Stark's words woke me instantly from my sleep.

"I do _not_ stink!" I scowled at him to see that he was laughing, hard. "What is so funny?"

"Your face! And I know you don't stink, I was just trying to get you to wake up 'cos the plane leaves in two hours."

"Oh. Oh, okay. Well I'm up and just to be sure because you've made me self conscious I _am _going to take a shower and no you may not wash my back." I was internally laughing at the disappointed look in his eyes, but there was no way on earth that I was gonna let him know that I secretly did want him to.

I was just applying the finishing touches to my makeup (no scary raccoon eyes for me) when Stark walked out of the adjoining bathroom towel drying his still wet hair.

"Geez Stark. Put some pants on. Now is not the time for you to be flaunting you muscles, as nice as they are." I hadn't realised that he'd only walked out with a towel wrapped around the lower part of his body.

"Ah, so you finally admit that you think I'm hot. I knew it. You just can't resist me can you?" Stark had a mischievous glint in his eyes and his infamous grin on his lips.

"Look, if I admit that you're hot will you please put some clothes on?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Fine. You're hot, extremely hot. Now go and get dressed. Please? And hurry up about it; we don't want to be late boarding." I reluctantly admitted.

"Sure, we want to prove that those dim witted vamps don't know everything." Stark agreed.

"Huh?"

"They didn't think that I'd be able to do it, help bring you back I mean. They kept saying that it was impossible 'cos you weren't even a proper High Priestess and that you hadn't gone through the Change and that I was too young of a Warrior to know what I was doing. Luckily Aphrodite was there and was able to shut them up. Not very politely might I add." Stark said.

I lisented to what he said and decided that I'd correct him, "Guardian."

"What?"

"You're my Guardian not Warrior."

I started to think about our time together in the Otherworld. How he was there for me after Heath and I said our final goodbyes. How he fought against Kalona defending my honor. How he had died by Kalona's hands. How Nyx had helped bring him back to life with the forced help from Kalona too. And how my blood had helped him heal from his injuries.

I was remembering how good it felt having him drink from me and watching as his strength and my tattoo's return to us.

By the look on Stark's face his mind had wandered back to the blood drinking memory too. Feeling my gaze on him he turned his head and looked me in the eye and winked at me, and ever so slightly licked his lips. I swear I turned beet red while he just sauntered back into the bathroom to get dressed chuckling to himself.

**I know the chapters are absolute poo and are really short. But I promise that they will get better and longer. It's just that I couldn't be bothered to make the first three chapters into one. It took up too much of my time. Well it didn't, as I said before – I couldn't be bothered. And I'm lazy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**For some reason the baffles (teehee I love that word) me this chapter was written after watching Disney's 'Lilo & Stitch'  
So if this chapter's crappy, blame the film. It was my inspiration :D**

Chapter Four

Zoey

"Zoey! Will you hurry up! Goddess knows I hate repeating myself but, _you are as slow as a fat kid on crutches_." I seriously hate it when Aphrodite uses that term.

"Then don't repeat yourself. And don't make fun of people weight. It isn't nice." I snapped.

"Alright, don't get your panties in a knot. I was just telling you to hurry up." Aphrodite argued.

"Priestess?"

I whipped round to see Sgiach and Seoras standing underneath the pretty marble archway.

"Again, my Guardian and I would like to wish you and your company a pleasant journey."

Stark answered her before anyone else could, "Thank you Sgiach, for your hospitality and help. It is greatly appreciated."

"It was my pleasure young Guardian. Visit us soon, as it is your blood right and send you on your way with another congratulations."

"Thank you." Stark murmured again.

Stark

Hearing himself being called a Guardian by the Sgiach filled him with honour and pride. Yeah sure, Zoey called him it and it did make him feel all warm and tingly but it was different with the Sgiach. C'mon she was the Queen of all Warriors for goddess's sake!

"Hey, are you okay?" Zoey was looking at Stark with a hint of worry guarding her face, "Are you in pain?"

Huh? Oh. Stark realised that his eyes had started to fill with tears. He cleared his throat and started blinking rapidly, "Uh, yeah. I'm fine, just had something in my eye." Thankfully there was no one else around except Stark and Zoey.

"Let's go. I can't wait to see wait mess awaits us in Italy!" Zoey said sarcastically, taking his hand lacing her fingers through his.

Stark pulled her to a stop, not forcefully – just a gentle tug, "I love you Zoey." He told her simply.

"I love you too Stark."

His heart thumped with happiness and he totally forgot the situation that they were in and took her in his arms and tenderly kissed her.

**Yep. Crap.  
I need caffeine, goodbye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, it sucks.  
However, I carry on.  
Due to the lack of enthusiasm I have for my life right now :/**

Chapter Five

Stevie Rae

Stevie Rae trudged through the slush that was once ice, back to the House of Night. She was dreading returning. Questions flooded her mind asking her what her fate was going to be.

Had Dallas returned and told everyone about the Raven Mocker – _her _Raven Mocker? How was she gonna cover it up she had? She'd have to spin a web of lies trying to convince her fledglings that Dallas had somehow gone wacko.

During the consistent babbling in her head she found herself stood next to the trap door by the East wall of the House of Night.

_Ugh_, Stevie Rae thought, _this place is just too damn creepy for my liking._

Stevie Rae had pushed all of the memories she had that was near this wall, they were too painful to think about.

Heading towards the heavy, wooden doors that were the main entrance to the building, she heard voices coming from the other side. Debating with herself whether or not she should eavesdrop, she decided that listening wouldn't hurt anyone (especially if it was about a punishment that awaited her.)

Inching closer to the doors, Stevie Rae crouched down to the key hole to take a peek at who it was. Sighing in relief Stevie Rae saw that it was only Erik and... T.J. Hawkins – Erin's current boyfriend!

Still, she decided to stay quiet for a few more minutes, she needed to know if they were discussing her or Dallas.

_No, Erik is my friend and T.J. is dating one of my BFF's. _She reasoned with herself. _But, Erik is technically a professor here; he could be coaxing T.J. into getting info from me._

Still, she decided to listen.

"I miss her T.J. I was scared shitless when I heard that her soul had shattered, I couldn't help but feel that what happened was partly _my _fault."

"Not meaning to stir up some bad memories dude, but uh, didn't she cheat on you like three times man?" T.J. questioned Erik. _Asshole._ Stevie Rae thought.

"Yeah, but I was falling in love with her. I was feeling something way more than what I've ever felt for anyone, including Aphrodite."

"Look dude, I know she was something important to you, but hey, she chose her Warrior guy and her boy toy bloodmobile."

_Clearly Erin didn't know what T.J. was really like, she wouldn't stand for this b.s._

"Consort. He was he consort. And his death is what caused her soul to shatter." Erik corrected him, sounding sort of pissed.

"Whoa, don't get mad at me man. I'm only stating the obvious. You even said yourself when you first started dating her that it wouldn't be easy. I mean c'mon dude, she's the most powerful fledgling to have lived. She's got affinities for _all _five of the elements. She's the only known fledgling to ever have a filled in and expanded mark. Wasn't them the reasons what attracted you to her in the first place?" T.J. asked.

"Well yeah, and her being hot of course. Anyway, that doesn't matter."

"Sure it matters. You were only with her so you could get some and even after she'd fucked Blake she wouldn't give it up to you."

"That's what it was like in the beginning. I honestly started to care for her."

"Ha! Of course, that's exactly what it's like for me and Erin and how it used to be for Shaunee and Cole(!) We _cared_ about the dumbass Twins."

_Roadkill. That boy is stinkin' opossum nasty roadkill..._

"So what were you doing with them then?" Erik challenged.

"Waiting for you to have your wicked way with Zoey. Then me or Cole would be able to swoop in and make her feel wanted after you ditched her. Of course though, we needed to get to know her first. So it was simple, we decided to use the Twins as our cover."

"That's fucking bullshit! Stop being such an ass T.J. You knew I started falling for her not long after parent's visitation night in October and I'd only known her for a month."

"What the hell is wrong with you man? You only ever spent time with a girl if you thought you could get into her panties. Now you've turned all sentimental and shit. I bet Zoey was only good for a one time fuck anyway. Shame Blake isn't around, you'd be able to ask him."

Stevie Rae peeked through the key hole in time to see T.J. stalk off away from Erik.

_Good job too, _she thought, _Erik looks like he might pummel him to death._

Stevie Rae pulled away from the door and gave it a few minutes before she entered the building – she didn't want it to look like she'd been eavesdropping.

"Hey, Stevie Rae. I heard Dallas threw you out of Zoey's bug," Erik's voice broke of Zoey's name, "Anyway, has there been any news? I mean is she awake yet? 'Cos the House of Night needs a High Priestess and Zoey is the closest thing we've got to one."

"First of all, yeah, he threw me out. Second, you _have_ got a High Priestess for the time being. In case you've forgotten, I'm a vamp now and I have an Earth affinity. Lastly, Zoey's fine. I watched her come back, as Damien, Shaunee and Erin probably did too."

"Watched? What d'ya mean you watched her come back?" Erik was starting to sound relieved.

"Exactly that. Zoey tapped into the elements in the Otherworld to help her get her tattoo's back and soul repaired. So, with little help from her circle she was restored and Stark was healed." Stevie Rae said, internally sighing with relief that Erik didn't start the conversation off about the Dallas incident.

"Huh? Stark was injured? What was wrong with him?" _Uh-oh, jealous _ex-_boyfriend tone._

"Well yeah. He needed to go through some sort of ritual thing to get to the Otherworld. And by the looks of things he went through a brutal battle while he was there 'cos he looked pretty messed up from what I glimpsed. Z's blood helped him though." _Damn! I shouldn't have said that. _Stevie Rae mentally tried to come up with something that could cover what she'd just said.

"_He _drank from _her_? Erik sounded outraged, "She sure moved on from Heath quick." He muttered.

"Oh _hell_ no! You did not just say that! Z's basically been dead for a few days because of Heath's death. She probably only let Stark drink from her because he looked as if he was about to die too and do you seriously think that she could have coped with the death of her Warrior as well as her Consort? Jeez Erik, you're a lot dumber than you look."

And with that, Stevie marched back to her old room.

Rephaim

_Worry. Anger. Relief. _Stevie Rae's emotions drifted through Rephaim's head.

There was a moment's hesitation when Rephaim was deciding whether or not he should change direction and return to Stevie Rae.

_No, I have chosen my father and it is my father who I shall stay loyal to. The Red One is nothing to me anymore._

Rephaim thought that if he referred to Stevie Rae as the Red One again his feelings for her would evaporate over time.

_From the way that I am feeling now, there will be no luck of this matter._

**Heehee. It's my longest chapter yet, 1238 words not including my notes.  
I'm quite proud of myself :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was listening to Ne-Yo's **_**Beautiful Monster**_** when a part of this chapter danced into my head ;D  
Oh, and thank you for all of the reviews. Especially _Momo the orignal_, your comments really made me laugh! And the chapters are short so its OK saying that, I appreciate your honesty :)**

Chapter Six

Kalona

Kalona returned to his body abruptly after being defeated by Zoey and humiliated by Nyx. The pain that erupted through him was worse than his last moments in his recent journey to the Otherworld.

"You fool! You can't even manage a simple task to kill a stupid teenage girl when she's nearly dead anyway!" Neferet shrieked at Kalona.

Kalona started to protest through her rant, "No, my love. I would have managed; we underestimated what could've happened in the Otherworld. As my task was almost completed, Nyx show-"

"NO!" Neferet cut him off, "Do you not understand? I do not want to hear any more about your unfortunate infatuation with the goddess. She gave us free will. Which means _your_ will should be not to love her just as my will is not to follow her ways anymore."

"Neferet, my dear, I was not going to talk about my feelings for Nyx. I was going to tell you what happened at my last moments in her realm. Out of curiosity, how did you know Zoey had returned?"

"I felt it, I felt her return. Do you think that someone as powerful as me would not be able to sense when my enemy returns?"

"Of course I do not question the vastness of your power. I was only asking. ARGH!"

Kalona curled himself into a fetal position as Neferet proved how powerful she truly was. Using her Tsi Sgili knowledge she caused Kalona pain that would have been fatal for a mortal.

"You failed me, now I will have to clean up your mess and figure out a way to kill that annoying little witch." Neferet walked around Kalona muttering to herself.

Kalona couldn't help but watch her. He was entranced by her beauty; every feature of her body and face had heightened to an unbelievable sharpness. Her eyes were usually a vibrant green, now they were a blood red and her auburn hair quivered in anticipation as the Darkness that surrounded her pulsed with anger.

It wasn't until a few minutes later after Neferet had been repeating herself that her words sunk into Kalona's mind. She truly wanted Zoey dead.

He turned his head in Neferet's direction and hissed, snarled and growled at her every time she mentioned Zoey's elimination.

"Why is it you want her dead? She is nothing but a mere fledgling that can barely control her powers anyway."

"You don't understand, do you? Nyx has Chosen her. She has marked Zoey as her own. Nobody in the history of vampyre's has had expanded tattoos and it was unheard of for a fledgling to have a filled in mark until Zoey Redbird came along. Then again, nobody had heard of a vampyre Queen Tsi Sgili either..."

With Neferet's words floating in his mind, Kalona then passed out from the pain she was causing him.

**I can't think of how to add more to this chapter. I know how I want the story to play out, but I don't know how to join this chapter to the next. Any ideas? PM me or just mention it in a review (hint hint) they're greatly appreciated – even bad ones :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I laughed so hard when I realised who Aphrodite reminded me of- even in though it's not that funny, it was just one of those stupid things that make you laugh 'til your sides hurt. I had to try and write it in somewhere. Oh and please check out my other account, I tried deleting this one so I could start over. It didn't work, so I decided I'd carry on with both accounts. Anyway its _theOrchidAuthor_ - cheesy name but, meh, I couldn't think of another and orchid's are my favourite flower. Along with white lillies. :)**

Chapter Seven

Zoey

The whole journey back to Italy was a long one. Before boarding the plane Aphrodite double checked her luggage, positive that she'd left her makeup bag back at Sgiach's castle.

"Aphrodite, can't you just replace everything. I mean, it's not like you don't have enough money to do that." I complained to her.

"Shh! It should be in here somewhere." She said rummaging through her Betsey Johnson carry on.

"My beauty, we need to board. The sun is rising and Stark will need shelter."

"You and Stark can board then. Zoey will help me look for my makeup," I sighed loudly trying to be obvious but Aphrodite just rambled on, "It's OK Darius, I'll be on in a minute. Keep my seat warm, hot stuff."

After Darius and Stark were on board, Aphrodite cornered me, "I will say this once and only once and if you repeat or tell anybody about what I am going to do, I will personally kill you myself and make sure that Arrow Boy won't be able to save you."

"Aphrodite, what the hell are you talking about?"

No sooner had I finished the question I was attacked by a mound of big, perfect blonde hair and the body of a supermodel around mine.

"Don't you ever, ever, _ever_ do that to me again," Aphrodite's arms squeezed around my shoulders one last time before letting go, "I mean it Z, you scared me shitless when you were out. And not only because you were out and nearly dead, but I saw what the future was like without you in it. Let me tell you, it was worse than the vision I had of the world ending."

"Aphrodite that is probably the nicest thing I've heard you say to anyone besides Darius." I smirked, totally not listing to the part about the world ending.

"I have warned you. Do. Not. Say. Anything." She enunciated each word making it clear to me that she would most definitely kill me if I did.

"Okay, chill. I won't. But thank you, it means a lot to me."

"Whatever, and do you seriously think I would forget something like my makeup bag? Goddess, you are dim sometimes." She flounced off, back in her bitchy ways.

I made my way on to the plane heading towards the back next to Stark. I let myself sit down heavily causing a slight _oooft_ to slip past my lips. I heard Stark snickering beside me, turning to see what he was laughing at my eyes confirmed what I thought.

Trying not to return the smile he gave me I frowned and muttered, "What are you laughing at?"

"Was I seeing correctly when I looked out of the window before?"

"Well that depends, what _did_ you see? And you shouldn't have had the curtains open, the sun is rising and I don't want you turning crispy."

Stark snorted at my use of words, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Anyway, is Aphrodite turning Aphrodikey? She was all over you out there, not that I blame her." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hey, leave her alone. She's not changing teams, she was worried about me that's all, but she actually showed her feelings for a moment out there. My life was threatened if I told anyone that she had hugged me, so please, for my sake. Don't breathe a word about it."

"As usual, your wish is my command, my Lady." Stark lifted my hand to his lips and kissed me tentatively.

"Thank you." Suddenly I yearned for him to kiss more than just my hand but it just seemed ho-ish to do anything more in view of Aphrodite and Darius. Not that they cared. We were only up in the air for a few minutes when Aphrodite latched onto her Warrior's mouth.

In the words of the Twins: please, just please.

I started an internal mini argument with myself. _Why should I be bothered about making out with Stark in front of them? _Because I don't flaunt my business for everyone to see (at least I try to keep it to myself). _They aren't going to notice if you kiss him, they're at the front of the plane playing tonsil hockey. _It's just weird. _They are not going to be bothered._  
The conversation with myself went on for a while when I realised I was being watched.

"What?" My gaze captured Stark's as I questioned him.

"You were scrunching up your nose and sighing every so often, talking to someone were you?" His cocky grin creeped upon his lips making my mind up for me.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter." I crushed my lips to his and prepared myself for a heavy make out session.

"Whoa. Hold on there, you're never usually this comfortable making out in front of friends." Ugh. He shouldn't be complaining, he was a _guy_ for goddess's sake.

"Yeah, well, they're not gonna notice are they? They're too busy sucking face," I gestured my hand in Aphrodite and Darius's direction, "Which is what I was trying to do with you." I pouted at him and folded my arms across my chest.

"Z, I know what you were trying to do; I just didn't think you were very comfortable doing it. Clearly I was wrong," Stark swooped down to press a gentle kiss against my lips before whispering, "Follow me to the storage room in five minutes."

He moved past me and heading to the back of the plane. Huh, did he want me to arrange peanuts with him? Weird.

Five minutes had passed when I stood up and retraced his steps towards the plane's storage room. Knocking quietly on the door I called his name, "Stark, are you in here?"  
Pulling the door open Stark practically dragged me into the little room and started attacking my neck and jaw with kisses.

"This is what you wanted me for?" My eyelids fluttered shut for a moment as I entwined my fingers in the soft hair above the nape of his neck, "Why didn't you just say?"

I could feel his chest rumble against mine, "Because Z, it would've looked too obvious. And in here, we get to make out and have our privacy."

Stark's lips had found mine by then. Kicking the door shut with his foot he spun us around and pushed me against it.

"Ow! What the hell is that?" I pushed Stark off of me and turned to see what had hit my back. "Damn door handle," I muttered, "Thing's probably bruised my back."

"Well, we can't have that can we?" The mood was totally ruined but Stark still managed to somehow pick it back up, he bent down heading for my lower back. Lifting my shirt slightly he pressed his lips to the centre of my back just above my jeans.

I couldn't help myself, a moan escaped from the back of my throat. Bringing himself back to his normal height, Stark looked into my eyes and his facial expression turned totally Bad Boy.

"I knew that you thought that I was hot but man, I didn't know I had this effect on you."

I put a finger to his lips and whispered to him, "Yeah well, you should count yourself lucky. It's not everyday that a guy gets to make out with the most powerful High Priestess ever known." I winked at him to make sure he knew I was joking. I don't want him thinking I was a big head. There was only room for one of those in this relationship and he fit the description perfectly.

Swiping my hand away from his mouth he recaptured my lips with his and making sure that I didn't hit my back on the door handle again, he hoisted me up so I was able to wrap my legs around his waist.

Stark swept his tongue along my bottom lip asking for permission to enter my mouth. Granted.

He tackled my tongue with his starting a game of chase. My fingernails teased the soft skin on the back of his neck and this time it was his turn to moan.

"Zoey..." he whispered against my lips, "Zoey I lov-"

The door swung open and me and Stark crashed out into the hallway of the plane.

"Oops, my bad," Aphrodite snickered as we stood up and dusted ourselves off, "guess I should've knocked, huh?"

"What do you want Aphrodite?" Stark asked, he didn't sound pissed but there was a little smidgen of annoyance hidden in the question.

"Hey! Don't get your arrow in a knot. It's not my fault you two didn't lock the door or pick somewhere more private to do your business."

"Oh yeah, 'cos sucking face in plain sight of everyone on sitting on the plane is keeping your business private."

"Okay, look here Arrow Boy. Firstly, do _not_ talk to me like that. Secondly, there was only you and Zoey within viewing distance of me and Darius and last of all, you left anyway."

"Whatever, so why did you come back through here anyway?" I cut Stark off just before he could retaliate.

"I need a blanket. My Warrior and I want to take a nap and it's freezing in there." She rummaged around in one of the boxes on the shelves at the back of the room.

"Aha! There we go; I'll leave you two to pick up where you left off." Aphrodite winked at me and twitched off back towards the cabin.

"Bitch."

"Stark! That's not very nice."

"Well, she's not very nice."

"True," I laughed, he looked like a two-year-old about to throw a tantrum, "Oh my _goddess_! I've just realised who she reminds me of!"

"Who?"

"Regina George, the meanest girl from Northshore High School."

"Zoey, I have no idea what you are talking about." Stark said.

"She's a character from the film _Mean Girls_." If it was possible he looked even more confused, "Never mind, it's a chick flick, someone as big and macho as you won't have ever watched a chick flick."

"When all of the fucked up shit has ended, you'll have to watch one with me, maybe then I'll understand why you females enjoy them so much."

"Thank you. Y'know talking like this, about normal stuff, it makes _me_ feel almost normal myself." Ha! I wish.

"Zoey, when will you ever understand? You. Are. Not. Normal. Be proud of that, you're unique and that is one of the reasons that attracted me to you."

"Uh, thanks, I think." Stark really confuses me sometimes.

"C'mon, lets get out own blanket. The sun is up and I am actually tired. Plus, when we land in Italy it'll be dark and we'll need our energy for what awaits us."

**I mightn't have written the Aphrodite thing in very well but I tried. This honestly isn't an excuse but I think staying up until 2am isn't helping my brain much...  
p.s. If you guys want to keep Zoey and Starks fuzzy moments mild or you want them to turn hot and steamy let me know. I'm still planning on keeping the rating a T though, however if it does come to it I'll change it to an M ;)**


End file.
